


Ode to An Avenger

by Alexis_Rockford



Category: New Avengers (TV), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Epic Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: A poem expressing my love for Steed.Originally posted on FF.net in May of 2003. Reposted here due to interest garnered byGenius at Cribbing.





	Ode to An Avenger

Journeying to many a dangerous place  
Only to find his life at stake,  
He never could resist a pretty face,  
Not even if she was a fake.  
  
When it came time to find a helpful mate,  
In the beginning, he chose David Keel.  
Cathy Gale was never second rate.  
King, the doctor, knew just how to feel.  
Happy though he was to work with these  
And although Venus is preferred by some,  
M-appeal, the best was yet to come.

Gale was liberated as can be  
And Steed admired her more than Smith or King  
"Still there is something missing," murmured he.  
Come '65, he'd find the very thing.  
Only Mrs. Peel would win his heart,  
Young and sassy as a playful bird.  
Never did he want her to depart  
Even though Peel had the final word.

Before long John Steed had to say goodbye;  
Emma's husband had escaped his doom.  
Remembering their good times was forced to cry  
Replacement Tara King entered the room.  
Easily it seemed he soon forgot  
So many lovely days he'd spent with her.  
Fascinating Tara took her spot;  
Obnoxious Mother clung on like a burr.  
Retired soon after, Steed would spy again,  
Daring Mike and Purdey took the rein.

Someday I hope he'll come back to the screen  
To wow us with his intellect and charm.  
Even though to some girls he was mean,  
Every time he saves the world from harm,  
Dapper, handsome bowler-wearing spy, we realise we'll love him til we die.


End file.
